Misunderstanding
by A.L. Blackwell
Summary: It's a TP fic. Pan sees Trunks and Marron in the forest and suspects something...read to find out more.


The garnishing, hot, bright sun was out and burning on a normal humid summer's day. "I am all sweaty!" Bra complained as she talently stepped over a boulder with her regular 5-inch plats. "How can you wear those? My God it's a suicide mission" Pan laughed. "I am just more talented then you are" Bra laughed with her best friend. Pan took off her bandana and fanned herself. "You are still wearing that thing?!" Bra said. "No, I just wanted to today … Trunks' likes it" Trunks and Pan have been going out for one year…well almost a year, it was a week until the big day. Trunks didn't even mention it, which was sort of bugging her. Maybe he has a surprise A smile crept on her face. "What are you smiling about? There is nothing to smile about when I broke a nail, ruined my shoes, and my hair is damp!" Bra continued complaining. Pan skipped her training, which she rarely does, just to see Trunks.  
  
While Bra was complaining Pan was back into her daydream of her and Trunks. Then all of a sudden she was yanked back into reality and into the bushes. "What the…" Pan started. "SHHHH…" Bra hushed her, she looked up becoming intrigued. It was Trunks with Marron. "It's just Trunks and Marron! Let's go say hi" Pan started to stand up but was forced back down. They resumed their squatting positions and spying. "You can be so naïve, I mean what would your boyfriend be doing with his ex and in the woods for that matter" Bra stated. Then Pan started to think. They do look very suspicious and very close…WHAT am I thinking? I have to trust him, Jeez. "Why are they here?" Pan whispered. "I don't know but I have a feeling we will find out soon" Bra had an evil grin on her face. They resumed to their spying.  
  
Trunks and Marron continued to talk but Pan and Bra tried their hardest to hear or make out what they were saying, but no matter how hard they tried it didn't work. "Okay, you see? They are only here to talk…" "Shush!" Bra cut her off. Then out of nowhere Trunks handed Marron a black velvet box that had a red ribbon. Bra and Pan both gasped at the sight. It wasn't Marron's birthday, or any special occasion. What? What is Trunks doing??? How can he? I don't…bel…believe it. I thought we had something Pan thought in disbelief. Her eyes welled up with tears and she fought to be strong and hold it back. Then Trunks gave Marron a kiss on the cheek and a long embrace. Then Pan couldn't hold it in anymore tears poured out the courner of her big eyes. She let out a sob then flew off. "Pan…" Bra turned around and saw that her friend was there anymore. She stood up from her hiding and yelled after her.  
  
Bra's voice made Marron and Trunks both jump. Marron slipped the mystery gift into her purse but that didn't escape Bra's intentive eyes. Bra walked up to the two angrily. "Pan…What are you doing here?" Trunks asked. "Shut up! How could you Trunks'? How could you doing such a thing?" She stared Marron down. "What are you talking about? What did I do?" Trunks asked in confusion. "Don't act dumb…" "Bra what…" Marron started. "Shut the hell up! Don't get me started on you…You backstabbing, blonde big assed bimbo! You are one skank to do such a thing to your bestfriend! Are you that friggin' desperate??" She cut Marron off. Marron Stood there in complete shock, tears streamed down her cheeks. Trunks stood up in front of Marron. "BRA! Don't say that to Marron, say sorry!!" Trunks barked. "Oh…so now you are defending her? Typical Trunks, girl-crazy and lustful" She said bitterly. "You know what? I don't even want to talk to you…or look at you. Humph!" Bra flew off. Then Marron collapsed into Trunks' arms.  
  
Blinded by tears, Pan had no sense of direction. She just walked and walked to nowhere. Then she bumped into a large boulder. She fell on it and sobed. The she noticed that her silver bracelet was gone. Trunks' gave it to her for her birthday when she was very young. She never wore jewelery but made an exception to the bracelet. My God where is it? She stood up franticlly serching for it. She searched everywhere, re-traced the trail she took. It still was nowhere to be found. Dammit! Where could it be?…the boulder! She ran back to where and Bra were her were spying. Then she saw it. A silver piece of jewlery glimmering under the leaves and dirt. She ran and picked it up. She heard a sob come from behind her. She spun around and saw a sight that engraved her mind. Trunks was holding Marron very close to him, caressing her hair and whispering soothing words in her ear. A sob escaped Pan's lips. Trunks heard something and turned around to see Pan standing there in hurt, tears and disbelief. "Pan!" He managed to say. "Wh-What are you doing here?" But she already flew off. Trunks' didn't follow her.  
  
After Trunks took a distraught Marron home he went out to search for Pan- his Pan. Millons of thoughts ran through his mind like shooting stars pricking his every existance. Where is she? Why was she so sad? I can't believe I let her see that! What will she do? He checked the Waterfall cave, the training center, he even checked the diner they always go to. She was nowhere to be found. Then he walked off to the beach. He sat on the shoreline. He took off his sandles and sat listening to the waves as if they had the answers. He was worried sick about her, she just vanished after he saw her in the forrest. The sun was going down and it filled the sky with a beautiful orange and pink. Pan loves the sunset… He thought. Then he felt someone…someone very familiar. He stood up "Pan?" He asked out to noone. "PAN! I know you are here! Don't hide from me!" then he caught a figure running. He flew right in front of her…it wasn't her. The girl jumped at his enterence. "Excuse-me" Trunks apologized. "I thought you were someone" "Oh no it's okay…I am fine" She practically gawked and drooled at the sight of him.  
  
Pan peered through the back of the dock and asw Trunks running toward a girl. She took the opportunity to run. She ran off. She didn't want to talk to him. She came to the beach just to think it through. Then she saw Trunks. He was just sitting there looking as better then ever. Wearing kakis cargo shorts and his capsule corps sweater. He was thinking of something. I love him so much… She snapped out of her trance and ran off hoping Trunks wouldn't see her.  
  
3 days later  
  
Trunks and Pan haven't seen each other in the past couple of days. They both missed each other. Trunks tried calling everyday but she would never talk to him. Trunks sat in his office doing paperwork. He couldn't concentrate on anything that he was doing. All he was think of was Pan. He picked up the phone and hesitated for a while. Then he made up his mind and dialed her number. Ring Ring…Hi this is Pan's room and my personal phone, I am not in right now or busy with something please leave your number name and a brief message and I'll call you back or you can call me on my cell 556-8626. Bye! BEEP…… He mimicked her message because he already memorized for he called her a billion times today. "Pan I know you are there sitting and listening to my hundredth message. Pan can we please talk about what's bugging you? Today is our anniversary and I am very sure you haven't forgotten…I'll be there at La belle restaurant and if you don't come I'll wait all day and night for you…Please forgive me for whatever I did." Then he hung up.  
  
Pan sat there listening to Trunks' beautiful voice. Then she burst into tears. She didn't know what to do and was totally confused. If he loved me soooo much why would he be with Marron? Then the phone rang starleting her out of her thoughts. She picked it up "Hello?" She asked into the reciever. "Hi…Pan…It's me…" a voice Pan reconized easily. "Hi Marron" She said flatly. "Pan before you hang up on me I would like to say whatever you saw in the forrest it was a misunderstanding…Trust me…We are best friends practically sisters I would never do something like that to you. I can't tell you why me and Trunks were there I swore on my life…" Marron tried to explain. "Whatever Marron, I am really confused and tired I really don't want to talk to anyone right now…Okay? I gotto go…" Pan said. "Okay I understand but please think what I said over…Trunks loves you…and only you" She hung up. Pan held the reciever for the longest time just staring at it. Trunks' loves you …and only you.  
  
7:30pm at La Belle  
  
Trunks sat in the love table in his suit waiting for Pan. Will she come? *sigh* "Hi Trunks" He snapped his head up toward the sound of Pan's voice. She looked stunning. She was wearing a blood red long dress, black heels and satin black gloves thatended on her elbow. "Pan!" He stood up and pulled out a chair for her to sit down. She sat down with no emotion. "Thanks" Pan whispered. Trunks' forced a smile. The ate dinner in silence for the next hour. At the end of dinner they sat and ate deesert. "All the guys are looking at you, you know" He said looking around. "Who wouldn't?" Trunks said. Her ebony long silky hair was let down and she was wearing the bacelet. "Well, every girl is looking at you" Pan said Plainly. "Well I am only looking at you" Trunks blurted. Tears welled up in her eyes. All the tears she tried keeping in since the beginning of the food course silently poured out.  
  
"My God! Pan what's wrong?" Trunks said worried formed in his own voice. He made an attempt to reach out to her but she quicky moved away. She wiped her tears away and looked bravely up to him. She met his concerned eyes. "Well…I came tonight, and we are finished dinner and destert, thanks you for the wonderful meal and your company" Pan said as she stood up and grabed her coat. She walked out the door. Trunsk quicky took out his checkbook and scribbled then grabbed his coat and ran after Pan.  
  
Bra was walking to get some frash air when she bumped into Marron.Their purses oped and scattered theier stuff all over the ground. "I am so sorry" They both said at the same time and laughed. They both looked up and saw each other. They both went into a state of shock. Bra gathered up her stuff as fast as she could and walked away. Her hand was jerked and Marron said "We need to talk" Bra looked at her. Then they wasked to the river bank. "OKay before you get into you insults…I want to clear something up…What you and Pan saw in the forest was a total misunderstanding." "OH! really??" Bra said dripping with sarcasm. "Okay…The thing you saw trunks gave to me was a very expensive dimond necklace…"Marron started. "Oh that helps a lot, him giving you a expensive dimond necklace doesn't make the situation any better!!" Bra snapped. "Shut-Up! and listen!!!" Bra jumped at the tone of Marron's voice. "OKay let me finish… the necklace was for Pan…He is going to give her today…actually tonight." Bra was not convinced. "Why would he give it to you then and not me??" Bra inquired. "Because…You would have blabbed it…and you are…easy to bribe…oan could have easily bribed you with something" Marron's gave the harsh truth. A smile crept on Bra's face "That is true" Marron laughed and Bra laughed along. "Friends?" Narron nervously asked. "Friends!" Bra gave her the biggest hug. "Oh no!" Bra gasped. "What?" Marron looked confused. "Pan still thinks Trunks cheated on her" Bra said. "Trunks' is there and he'll explain everything…you know him"  
  
Pan hopped into her air car and drove off as fast as she could. Trunks didn't even bother for the valet to came around with his car he just took off flying. He flew off to the directiong he saw Pan go. He spoted her car not long afterwards. She felew even faster to catch up. "PAN!" He screamed to the roaring car. At the sound of his voice the car obviously sped up. He sped up also at caught her easily. He flew beside the floating car. "Pan!" He called to her. He face was kept straight and looked ahead. "Go home Trunks" She said bitterly. "Pan can you please stop the car for a minute?" He asked. "Go home Trunks" She said once more. "Pan I swear to got Dendee I'll break this car!" He said in anger. "Go home Trunks" She said in a calm and bitter tone. She wasn't intimidated one bit. Then they kept the chase on for about 15 minutes. Finally Pan stoped the car that made a loud and annoying screech. Trunks stoped and stood down. "Good!" He brushed his hair away from his face. Pan looked at him with brave eyes. "Trunks…I don't think we should be together anymore…"  
  
Trunks stood there with pain in his heart that poured through his eyes and voice. He was in complete shock. He stood there with no idea what just happened. "Wh-what? Pan…don't… do-do this you have no idea what you are saying…" He stuttered. "Yes I do, I don't think we should be together anymore" She said Calmly with a small hint of breakness in her voice. She turned around and walked to the car and hopped in and drove off. A small tear rolled down her cheek when she was far away from him. Good-bye.  
  
"Pan!" Bra yelled at the approching car. Both Marron and Bra ran up the her. "What are you doing here?" She fumbled for her keys. She wiped the tears away from her face. "Pan what's wrong???" Bra and Marron asked at the notice of her red eyes. "Uh…Nothing" Pan lied. Sh rushed to her door. "PAN! what the hell happened?" Bra yelled at Pan's back. "We broke up…" Pan broke into a sob and collapsed on the porch. Marron and Bra both rushed to her side. They sat down with a broken Pan. "What? I am really confused…Actually we are very confused." Bra started to say. "Trunks…he's gone…we ended things…" Pan said between sobs. "Oh my God" Marron said. "How come?" Marron asked with weary eyes. "I wanted him to be happy…to be with the person he loves…you" Pan looked up with puffy red eyes. She held Marron's hnds in her own. "Marron…we have been best friends forever, I really want you and Trunks to be happy…that's all I want…I believe you can take care of him for me" Pan said with hurt and pain in her eyes. Marron and Bra's eyes widened. "WHAT?!?!?" Both of them said in shock. "Pan…you are mistaken…" Marron started. "Trunks loves YOU! That box was a very valuable present he wanted to give…you…for your anniversary! He just wanted me to keep it so you or Bra wouldn't find it!" Marron explained. Pan sat in silence for a couple of minutes to let everything absorb in. "My God…" Was all Pan could say.  
  
Trunks sat in the waterfall cave. Pan loves it here… All he could think of was his raven haired love. She's gone…she's really gone… He thought in despair. It's all my fault… though he had no idea what he did. He loved her, he couldn't let her go. He took out the black velevet box and opened it. A dimond necklace shined brightly in his eyes. He sat and thought of how he would live without her…without his Pan. Then he threw the expensive necklace, which sliced through the waterfall and landed in the river. If she doesn't wear it no one will…  
  
Pan walked into the forest to the waterfall. She looked up to the caved covered by the gushing water. He must be here… She felt him…his presence. Then she was about to fly up the waterfall until something caught her eye. IT was something shinning in the water. She reached down and picked it up. It was a very nice necklace. A dimond necklace. She looked at the pendant which had a very small letters engraved in it; T&P LOVE. She burst into tears. My God this is … the necklace Marron was talking about… "Trunks!" She screamed to the waterfall. "Trunks! Are you there?" She screamed again. "TRUNKS!! Dammit! Come out of the friggin cave will you?"  
  
He heard a voice…a beautiful voice…Pan's voice. He flew out of the waterfall cave and saw her standing on the moss, still in her dress and gloves with disheavled hair. "PAN!" HE landed down beside her dripping wet. She was holding the necklace in her hand. They satood there not knowing what to say. Then out of no where she slapped him. It didn't hurt him at all and he had no idea how to respond. He grabbed her and kissed her deeply. Strangely she didn't pull away. After a couple of minutes they pulled apart gasping. "You know the slap for confusing me…and for throwing the necklace into the water." She started. "Well, you know the kiss was for the fact that I love you…and for saying sorry." He finshed. Ters sprung into her eyes. She rasied a hand to his cheek. "Did that hurt?" She asked. "Acutally…kinda" They hugged each other for the longest time. He took the necklace and put it on her. "Can we go home?" She asked. "Okay" They started to walk home. Pan tripeed over a rock in her heels and landed on the floor. "Damnit!" She couldn't move. Her ankle started to throb and it went really red. "Pan! you okay??" He sat down and checked her foot. "Oh Man! you really sprained it very badly.." "I knew I shouldn't have just wore runners…" They both laughed. He scooped her up effortlessly. "What are you doing?" She asked. "What does it look like? I don't think I want you to walk on that" He flew off with her in his arms into the blackness of the night.  
  
THE END 


End file.
